


Cabal

by Kruger_Crows



Category: RWBY
Genre: Disabled Character, F/F, Hurt, Violence, White Fang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kruger_Crows/pseuds/Kruger_Crows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cabal: A secret political clique or faction. This is an AU in which Blake is still deeply seeded in the White Fang as a contract killer. Faced with a hit she didn't make, Blake has to escape before the same happens to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Patch

“Ugh… I hate storms.” Blinds closed over a rattling window pane, a broad figure in the dark struck up a match. The power had cut out a moment before; A portable radio filling the silence.

Candles being lit, as well as a thin sable cigar, the Faunus sunk into an armchair to smoke. “Pay so much, can’t even keep the lights on.” She grumbled, violet-lined ears flattening into coal locks.

She had been off of work for quite a while, a somewhat… forced vacation to keep her out of the spotlight after a mission almost went wrong. A leather glove had gone missing, and to her knowledge no one had picked it up yet.

The White Fang did not deal well with mistakes as such; Evident from the pain across the Faunus’ back. Fresh wounds were still recovering, carvings of steel the cause.

Head shaking, coal locks settled once she tried to relax once more. The thunder rumbling wasn’t helping the paranoia, nor were the flashes of lightning. Taking a drag of the cigar, faint azure smoke was exhaled past scarred lips.

“I just need to relax…”

The radio picked up a bit of static before a bulletin came in, and the Faunus leaned in close, hoping an end to this storm.

“Breaking news out of Atlas; heiress Winter Schnee was found murdered in her bedroom. Rumors of a White Fang connection are rampant, no evidence save for a glove found at the scene.”

“No…” Dropping the cigar, the Faunus rolled from the armchair just as a blade came across it.

“Belladonna, seems someone’s been having a time in Atlas…” Steel had slid across leather creating a wretched sound. Better than flesh, though…

“Taurus… You know I’ve just been holed up here.” Top lip sneering, the defending Faunus growled lowly.

“I don’t keep tabs on you, and for that I will take punishment. For now… You have to take yours.”

The window was at her back, but there was no way she could survive the fall… Which seemed to be Adam’s plan.

He struck, Blake meeting him for a grapple with one hand tight around the wrist that held the blade. “There was even evidence of sexual assault on the Schnee brat… Guess whose prints are all over her?”

“You fucking bastard!” The surge of anger would do no good, Blake and Adam locked trying to control the hand which held the blade. Violet ears flicked, telling her that he had the audacity to come alone.

She would make that his second mistake.

Pulling the taller man closer by his wrists, Blake lunged forward and slammed the top of her head into his chin. Letting go once she felt slack, the feline Faunus took her only means of escape; The window.

Diving through glass and into freezing rain that cut the same, Blake heard a truck’s horn and rolled as she landed atop of it. Falling to the street, the Faunus inhaled sharply from the pain but attempted to stand.

She was still alive, and that’s what mattered. On her hands and knees in soaked asphalt, the injured Faunus climbed into the first car she saw. Ripping open the ignition cover, she thought against messing with the wires while dripping wet.

Spitting out a piece of glass, Blake slid a long claw into the ignition and took a break. With a harsh turn and a muffled scream, broken ivory started the engine. Adam had to be close by now…

Slamming on the gas, she checked the back seat after a wild turn; Relief filling her when she confirmed she was alone.

The White Fang would no doubt be after her… Not to mention the Schnees… Their truce would be utterly destroyed, thanks to whoever was framing her. Blake switched the radio on, trying to ignore the pain ebbing in her ribs.

“-unus. Please be on the look out for a six-foot male panther Faunus, age unknown. The Faunus is a suspect in Winter Schnee’s murder-”

“Shit… Well, at least they’ve got one detail wrong.” Blake mumbled softly to herself, switching stations. Slow jazz started to seep from the speakers, and violet ears drooped in a sense of almost relaxation.

She had to get out of the city… But with no money and only the bloody clothes on her back, how would she? Not the borders, by any chance… The authorities would give anything to take her in, regardless of ties to any crimes or not.

The racist detectives and officers were always circling her apartment, as if waiting for just one decibel over the noise allowance to take her away. All because one day she asked if they were sure they weren’t pig Faunus’...

Worth it.

The ache in her ribs rose, gold flicking from the slick road down to her stomach. Crimson was staining wet fabric, looking black amongst it. “I’m in trouble…” Gold rose back to the road, widening at the sight of a guard rail.

“Shit!” Turning the wheel fast, it was of no use; The slick road and bad tires of the car careening it right over the rail. Regretting not buckling herself in, the Faunus was thrown against the windshield, crying out as the car buckled down the slope and towards thrashing water.

“I should have stayed in Vacuo…” Blake hissed to herself, taking a breath right before crushed metal sunk beneath the waves.

The storm raged, no trace of the Faunus except for the broken guard rail. Adam stalked towards it, holding his shattered mask against his face just in case. “Hmph… What a way to go out. See you in the next life, Belladonna.”

With a smirk, he stepped from the edge and put in a call. At least the Schnees had their blood, now…

\---

“Ooh, it’s hot out here…” Silver eyes lit up in excitement; Finally, swimming weather! With a devilish grin crossing her young features, the redhead snickered softly to herself.

“Uh-uh, Rubble. If you even come at me with one ‘help I’m drowning’ I’m gonna let you. You’re not crying wolf today!” Her sister shouted from the kitchen, and Ruby deflated briefly.

“Fine, but what if I’m really drowning?” The redhead pouted, peeking in through the window.

“Then I’ll lay some roses out into the water every time I think of you.”

“That’s not funny, Yang.” Ruby glared, reaching through the window to bat at the blonde before reaching down for her tackle-box and rod. “You’d miss me if I drowned!”

“I would, I’d beat the ocean up for you.” The blonde teased her, in the process of making a few sandwiches to take out on the water.

“Mhm…” Sticking her tongue out, the younger woman hummed as she wandered off towards their dock. The little cottage on the water was home, and they loved it utterly. “Wonder when dad will be back…”

Sitting at the edge of the dock, tanned feet swung happily just inches above the calm surface of the water. Hooking a plastic worm onto the line, Ruby threw it out and played with the reel before settling down.

The sun beat down hot atop her crown, but she didn’t care as the sea breeze was enough to keep her cool under angry rays. “Ah…” Ruby sighed happily, as though her previous engagement of waking up had been tough work.

Humming happily as she waited for the bob to dip, the redhead kicked her feet again, recoiling when she felt something underfoot. “What the-?!”

Yang paused, listening hard for her sister after the outburst. Bologna in both hands, she waited for an indication that something bad was happening.

“...Hey, Yang? There’s some dead guy out here.”

“Oh, good.” Relieved that Ruby was alright, Yang set the bologna between bread and smirked.

“Wait, what?!”

Ruby had since reeled the line back in, and was using the end of her pole to poke at the body floating by the dock. “Yeah, I think he’s dead…”

“G-get away from there, why are you poking him?!” Yang snatched the redhead up, backing away from the edge and scolding her.

“How else was I supposed to know he was dead?” Ruby questioned back, biting her arm to be let go.

“Agh, you brat… Just stay here, okay? Sheesh…” Trembling a little from fear, and disgust, the blonde walked back to the edge and peeke over.

Waterlogged clothes were stained with crimson, and she could see glints of what appeared to be glass shining when the water bobbed and let the sun catch them. “Oh man… This guy had a rough last hour.” Yang murmured softly to herself, reaching down.

When she gripped onto the ripped fabric of his shirt, lilac widened when she felt movement. “Ruby, make sure I don’t fall overboard, okay?”

“Roger!” The redhead flopped over and laid across the back of her legs.

“Alright, anchor Ruby, let’s get this guy out of the water…” Yang lowered her arms again, grasping the body around the waist and tugging up. Ruby rose off of her legs as the blonde came to her knees to be able to safely deposit the body onto the dock beside her.

“Phew…” Rubbing her briefly aching arms, the blonde urged Ruby back from the dock once more. “I think I felt him breathe…”

“He’s a Faunus!” The redhead pointed out flat ears with fur too thick to pass for hair.

“He sure is.” Yang mumbled, not thinking on that as she gingerly rolled the body onto its back. “Wow… He’s real hurt. Go get the first aid kit, okay Ruby?”

“Okay… I’ll keep Zwei inside.” The redhead promised, leaving the blonde free to check for a pulse.

It was weak, but there. “I hope this isn’t gross…” Yang lowered her ear to scarred lips, listening for a breath but finding none. “Must have almost drowned!”

Clasping her hands together over his chest, the blonde pumped for a few heartbeats and lowered back down. Pinching the Faunus’ nose shut, she transferred her own breath into his mouth.

“Ew…” Ruby scrunched her nose, ignoring Yang’s huff when she started to pump on his chest again.

“Shut up, I’m trying to save his life- Oh!” Sprayed in the face with water as it was coughed up, Yang curled her lip and recoiled back. “Ew…”

Brushing off her disgust, and the water, Yang braced the man when he tried to sit up. “Hey, hey… Calm down, you’re really hurt.”

“Urgh… you’re telling me.” Violet-lined ears flattened into coal hair from the pain, the Faunus’ arms weakly holding onto his stomach.

“You look in really bad shape…” Yang winced to the sight, wondering how this man was alive.

“I d-don’t feel that great either.” He growled through grit teeth, hostile only from the pain.

“Ruby, I want you to go find dad and tell him someone’s in trouble, alright?” Yang asked, Ruby setting down the kit and nodding.

“Roger dodger!” With that, the redhead sped off with ease.

“What’s your name?” Opening the kit, Yang tried to keep the Faunus conscious at the very least.

“Blake… Where am I?” Violet ears rose a little to hear her better, cuts littering the Faunus’ face and no doubt under clothing.

“You’re on a little island called Patch… speaking of, I should patch you up.”

Silence but the waves took hold over the two, until Blake groaned from a mix of pain and hatred for the joke. “I’m in hell…”

“Hey! I make puns when I’m nervous, they’re not that bad.” The blonde scolded, pressing in against the Faunus’ ribs faintly and recoiling upon the snarl.

“Okay, okay… Maybe we should take you to a hospital…”

“N-no, please… I’ll be fine, just… argh, help me stand?” Blake weakly asked, the blonde tutting angrily in disgust at the idea.

“No, you’re staying here, sir.” Yang ordered, hearing Ruby come back.

“Well, look what the cat dragged in and the fish swam ashore.” Taiyang grinned nervously, Yang groaning to the multitude.

Blake grimaced, from pain and the puns. The trio looking over her was the last she saw before she lost consciousness once more.


	2. Still Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing solo RWBY for a while, I usually write with my fiance. As such, the first chapter was rushed and less descriptive/detailed as I would have liked. As an apology, I hope chapter two is much better! Please, don't be afraid to comment. :D

* * *

 

Inside the Xiao Long cottage smelled bizarrely like vanilla; like sweets instead of the spices which they doled into daily dishes. Ruby had gotten used to the scent until the sharp sting of metallic blood cleared her olfactory enough to be able to detect it once more.

While her father and Yang carried the unconscious Faunus into a spare room to care for, the redheaded girl set out to find the source of the smell. It wasn’t overpowering, but the entire cottage smelled of it… What could it be?

Nudging a closet open, Ruby hummed to herself a four-note tune from a memory never too far off. Fingers searched through winter coats and and scarves before she found the culprit. “Oh… mama’s cloak.” The redhead kept it hanging, tidying what she had mussed.

Shaking her head, Ruby closed the closet door and retreated back to where they had taken Blake. Vanilla… She was glad for the Faunus’ intrusion, if only for the olfactory cleanse to be able to remember the scent of her mother.

* * *

 

Something was very wrong. Instead of waking surrounded by water, or not waking up at all, there was warmth. Warmth, and a pain so completely widespread that it almost caused her to lose consciousness once more.

“Uhn…” No sooner had the groan left scarred lips that Blake felt a palm caress at her brow. Either the other person was freezing, or…

“Fever… Infection? Are you sure we shouldn’t take him to a hospital?” She heard a woman speak, concern ebbing around an unsure voice.

“She, dear. She’s a Faunus, I don’t think they would treat her right…” Violet ears twitched; The voice of a man? Stiffening, the pain in her ribs surged and another groan forced its way through sharp grit teeth.

“Easy, there… You’re safe here.” She heard the woman speak again, shuffling of boots along the floor before cool hands found her brow again. “We’ll take care of you.”

Gold eyes opened before rolling back as the pain took over; Last vision of lilac eyes.

* * *

 

Worry raged inside Taiyang’s mind; More concerned for his two girls than this Faunus. What if she had been mixed up in some trouble; Someone looking for her?

Yang wouldn’t listen to any of his concerns, the sweet girl. She always thought people were better than they really were… She hadn’t even left the Faunus’ side except to be left alone to her own devices.

Currently, he was alone with the injured Faunus. The clothes she had been wearing had to be cut off to tend to all her injuries; Yang having been barred from the room before realization of the Faunus being female.

Tying long graying-gold back into a loose hold, the man crosses his arms and sighed. This was a little… funny. This was just like how he had met Summer… Except, he would have been in this Faunus’ shoes.

Lifting a hand to rub at his stubbled jaw, he sighed again. Damn, he missed her…

Kneeling closer, Taiyang lifted a wet rag from a pot and wrung it out. “I don’t know what trouble you’re in, but not all of those injuries were from whatever dumped you into the sea.” He murmured softly to himself, laying the rag onto her brow.

Taiyang had done his best to patch her up; The wounds on her back were from a dagger, that much he knew. She had old scars and faded tattoos that he just didn’t trust. Whenever she was well enough, he wanted her out.

* * *

 

“It’s been a week… Do you think she’ll ever wake up?” Taiyang winced to the question, rubbing the nape of his neck.

Yang stared up to him from her spot beside the Faunus, waiting for a positive answer.

“...I don’t know. Another few days, I’m taking her to the hospital.” He murmured, giving in with a faint sigh. “Just keep an eye on her. If she wakes up, come get me.” Patting her shoulder, the gruff man left the room.

“I really hope you wake up soon, Blake…” Yang whispered to herself, switching the dry rag atop her brow out for a fresh one. “We don’t get many Faunus in Patch… doubt the hospital would know what to do any better than we do.”

Silence was her response, the blonde hopeful that a few words could drag Blake back from the feverish sleep. Disappointed sank in, and Yang hugged her knees to her chest.

How much longer would she have to wait?

* * *

 

In all of her fevered dreams, never would Blake have thought she may wake up to the sight of the blonde girl hovering over her. A pressure, soft but present, against her lips. Gold faded behind sooty lashes before widening.

Lilac widened in return; The two staring at each other before the Faunus realized the pressure was that of a spoon.

She had thought Yang was kissing her…

“...What are you doing?” Muffled speech as to keep the spoon from entering her mouth, thick brows screwed up in response to the confusion settling on Yang’s face.

“W-well, you usually just take the medicine when I do this…” The woman murmured, pulling the spoon back towards herself.

“...You’ve been spoon-feeding me medicine? I’ve been taking it?” Where was she, again? Bleary gold stared down her body, catching bandages before blankets covered her dignity.

Oh right… _Patch_.

“Yeah. You started mumbling something about a storm, so when your mouth opened wide enough, I shoved a spoonful in.” Yang nodded nonchalantly, offering the spoon again.

“No, I’m not going to…” The throbbing of her ribs kicked in again, and medicine was shoved down her throat.

“Sorry.” The blonde smiled, anything but. “You’ll feel better, though.”

“Ugh… why is it spicy…?” The ache ebbed away to an underlying throb; The Faunus raising her hand to rub at her eyes. The back of her hand had a patch on it, a multitude of scratches no doubt underneath it from the glass.

The crash… How had she even survived that?

“If you don’t like spicy, you won’t like most of what we’ve got to eat.” She heard the other woman lower her voice, likely because of the show of pain.

“Medicine shouldn’t be spicy.” Blake murmured, lowering her hand from her eyes. The room was dark; Quilts covering dual windows at her right. The heat billowed in no matter of the muffling of light, humid and sticky.

“It’s not too hot for you, is it?” Yang suddenly seemed aware of the temperature, trading out the cloth on Blake’s brow for a wet one.

 **** _“Oh…”_ Relief filtered across the Faunus’ features, at least a reprieve from the heat. She didn’t try to stand; Everything felt like lead and Yang would probably barrel her down.

“You’ve been out of it for about… a week and a half. If you hadn’t woken up today, we would have taken you to the hospital.” The blonde kept her voice low, though whether for the Faunus’ benefit or not to alert her father was to be seen.

“Mm…” Blake hummed lowly, running her tongue over chapped lips. “Got any - oh.” A straw tucked between scarred skin, and the Faunus greedily drank.

The icy water filtered down, coating her irritated throat and cooling every part of her that the rag couldn’t touch. Swallowing harshly, the straw was pulled away before she could get sick from forcing herself.

Pursing her lips, the wave of nausea passed after a moment. Sighing out, Blake opened her eyes again to find Yang.

She was setting away the glass, eyes on the door at her back before her attention was drawn back onto the Faunus.

“What’s the damage?” Her voice sounded groggy, though she was fighting the urge to just fall back to sleep. Blake shook that away as best she could, unsure if she would wake again if she succumbed to it.

“Ah… Well…” That wasn’t a promising start.

“First, what exactly happened to you?” Yang avoided the question, absently tucking the blanket more around the Faunus.

“Car crash… Through the guard rail and into the ocean.” Blake murmured, more feeling returning to her body. Her chest felt so heavy… definitely broken ribs, most likely from landing atop that sixteen-wheeler.

“Oh, wow…” The blonde scooted closer on her knees, easing the cloth from her brow. After a grumble of confusion, a thermometer was eased past scarred lips.

“Just stay still a second.” Yang murmured, eyes watching the numbers flash along lazily before they settled.

“Your fever has gone down a few decimals, but it’s still very high… Try to stay awake, please?”

Blake nodded, closing her eyes to blink away the heat behind them.

Patch was an awful place to have a fever, she concluded.

Though, the inhabitants were at least kinder than the weather.

* * *

 

“You fell asleep.” Scolding the snoozing Faunus, Yang sighed and knelt back by her side. She had left for more medicine, this time in pill form, for the elder’s pain.

Hearing a knock, she watched Blake’s face for any change before looking over her shoulder. “Ruby, is that you?”

“Mm.” Poking her head in, the younger girl quietly shut the door behind her. “Dad went out for more food, and antibiotics.” She reported, sitting beside her sister.

Yang seemed far too worried over Blake; They didn’t even know her! Puffing out one cheek, it was quickly pinched to drain the air she had pocketed in it.

“H-hey!” “Don’t ‘hey’ me, missy. Blake is hurt, so we’re helping her get better. All you’ve done is fish, so don’t try to complain about me spending my time helping Blake get better.”

“Okay… you’re right, I should be helping too.” Ruby pulled from Yang’s hand, rubbing her cheek and frowning.

“Thanks, kiddo… I think I have an idea of how you can help.” The blonde smiled to her sister, kissing her head and whispering.

“Okay!” Ruby beamed, leaving the room with a flurry.

“Cute kid…” Yang smiled, turning her attention back to the unconscious Faunus. “Let’s try to get that fever down…”

* * *

 

Taiyang found his daughter hours later, curled up and sleeping beside Blake. It filled him with a slight fear; What if the Faunus was from some trouble? He didn’t need his family getting mixed up in that.

“Wake up, sweetie…” Rubbing along Yang’s arm, he smiled when she began to stir. “What are you up to, down here?”

“Huh…? Oh.” Pink ran across the bridge of her nose and painted her cheeks, lilac open and staring at Blake before she lifted her head from the floor.

“Ah… she woke up, but fell asleep again. I was waiting to see if she would wake again, but I guess I passed out.” Rubbing her eyes, Yang frowned softly.

“She said she crashed her car into the guard rail, and into the ocean…”

Taiyang winced, rubbing the nape of his neck with a rough hand. “That doesn’t sound good…” Maybe it was a suicide attempt? Now he felt guilty for assuming she was trouble.

“How is she doing?” He pushed his thoughts to the side, rubbing Yang’s back as she stretched.

“Ah… She managed to swallow some medicine, but there wasn’t a big change in her temperature.”

“Mm… Alright. I’ve got some antibiotics, so…” He held up a syringe, plunging the needle into a small bottle.

Yang watched, feeling a bit of protection rise. “Why don’t I do that, and you can go relax, huh? It’s a hot day…”

Taiyang quirked a brow, humming softly to himself. “Look, Yang… I don’t know if you feel some sense of… obligation towards Blake, but-”

“Dad. I want to give her a shot of antibiotics, I’m not about to strip nude and have my way.” Yang deadpanned, folding her arms over her chest.

“I was trying to be delicate!” The man shuddered at the implication.

“You’re too rough to be, now gimme!”

“Fine, fine…” Passing over the syringe and the bottle, Taiyang stuck his tongue out to her and exited the room.

“Hmph…” Yang shook her head, filling the syringe after reading the directions on the bottle. “He can’t give good shots, he always bruises you.” The blonde murmured softly to the sleeping Faunus, gently injecting her throat and hitting the plunger.

“...I hope you wake up soon.” The blonde whispered to her softly, easing the needle out and capping it. Setting the bottle and syringe next to the medicine, Yang rested back in her kneeling position and wrung her hands.

She wanted to be the one to tell Blake about her permanent injuries; Her father, no matter his intentions, would be too harsh.

“I hope you don’t take it too hard…” Yang whispered softly, closing her eyes and sighing.

It was going to be another long night…

* * *

 

“Ruby, what are you doing?” Taiyang set the timer on the rice cooker, peeking over it to his youngest.

“Making a cane, dad.”

“Eh?”

* * *

 

**I will try and improve my own solo writing as I go on! Leave a comment :D**


	3. On Three Legs

**On Three Legs**

* * *

 

Blake didn’t wake up the next day, or the day after that. The countdown for taking her to the hospital had seemingly reset, and Yang grew more worried with each passing day. The fever had gone down, thanks to the medicine and antibiotics.

 

The Faunus’ sleeping patterns had changed; Breathing deepened instead of shallow, limbs that could move no longer striking out in fear or pain.

 

Yang slept by her side now, only leaving to visit the washroom. She even took her meals at the Faunus’ side, being sure to try and feed Blake a bit of soup here and there. Unseasoned, of course…

 

Night washed over Patch once more, the guest room dipping an unreasonable cold in the middle of the summer night. Shivering herself awake, Yang looked around and sighed. Blake still slept, no longer sweating. The blonde laid back at her side, slipping in under the blanket covering her just enough to feel warmth.

 

Blake wasn’t nude anymore; Her father had seemed uncomfortable and had made her dress the Faunus in loose sweats. She was still warm, and the cold of the night slipped away. Yang snuggled into the elder’s side, making sure not to press on any wounds.

 

Maybe her father had been right to worry…

 

* * *

 

 

Everything felt… heavy, slow, and sour. Soot lashes twitched, giving daybreak a rival with golden eyes. Someone was near her, but their scent… Yang? She could move an arm, felt the tightness of fresh bandages on it, and placed it unsteadily onto the blonde’s shoulder.

 

“...Yang?” Her voice was a hoarse croak, but it still woke the younger woman up.

 

“Oh… You’re awake?” Yang seemed ecstatic, springing to her knees beside Blake to snatch another glass of water. Taking the straw between her lips, the elder greedily sucked the cold water down.

 

Once the glass was empty, Yang set it away and gingerly braced Blake’s head; That thick dark hair knotted and matted from the seawater and neglect. She hadn’t dared to touch it; Afraid to hurt thick ears, unsure if Blake had wounds beneath her hair.

 

“Wow…” Blake’s next word was smoother, to hear and to say. She let Yang lay her head back down, closing her eyes briefly before gold opened; Strong and exploring.

 

“How long has it been?” Her scarred lips spread into a teasing smile, and the blonde huffed above her.

 

“Another week, you bully. I told you not to fall asleep, but you must have really needed it. Your fever is gone.” Yang felt her brow to be sure, smiling to the Faunus.

 

“You sleep next to me often?” Blake rose her hand again, rubbing along the area between her eyes. Her fingers brushed the blonde’s, Yang flushing to both the question and the touch.

 

“Just… the past few days. I’ve been worried about you.”

 

The Faunus smiled, resting her hand over her face to try and hide it. “Thank you, very much, for caring for me so. I think I feel good enough for a bath-”

 

“Wait… There’s something I have to tell you, about… your injuries.” Yang fidgeted, taking the elder’s hand to see her face.

 

“...What is it?”

 

She shouldn’t dance around it. “Your left leg was injured terribly, I… don’t think you’ll be able to walk on it without a cane.”

 

Blake stared at her, a little surprised. Well, she should have expected something like that, given what she did to escape Adam…

 

Yang fidgeted with the large hand in her own, unsure if the Faunus would be outraged. She sighed in relief when instead Blake chuckled softly.

 

“As long as I’m alive, thanks to you.”  The elder used her free hand to brace the palm against the ground and slowly tried to sit up. Her stomach was so stiff; Bandages and the wounds no doubt the culprit.

 

“I’ll help you.” Yang gingerly set Blake’s other hand down, slipping an arm around her tenderly. Eventually, they managed to sit the Faunus up after a few struggles.

 

“Whew…” A little dizzy, the injured woman held onto her head for a moment. “One hell of a… How long has it been, again?”

 

“Almost a month.” Yang rubbed her back softly, concern bright in lilac eyes. “A week since you last woke up, though.” She added, hearing a bit of noise from outside the door.

 

“Yang, breakfast- Oh…” Holding a tray, Taiyang blinked down to them both. “Blake, you’re awake. That’s great!” He seemed to eye between them, almost wary that Yang would do something foolish right then and there.

 

“Care to double that?” Blake pointed up at the tray, Yang shushing her and rubbing her back still.

 

Taiyang’s grip on the tray tightened.

 

“You can’t eat something like this, yet. I’ll make you some soup after you have a bath.” The younger woman smiled, the Faunus chuckling softly.

 

“Yes, dear.”

 

“Haha! Dear, like something’s going on! Haha… Jokes!” The burly blond man set the tray down, backing out of the room hurriedly.

 

Thick brow cocking at the action, Blake glanced to Yang. “Your father is strange.” She spoke lowly, unsure of how far away he truly traveled. Her ears felt a little… Full? She could hear Yang, but everything beyond the room seemed fuzzy.

 

“He’s just… having weird ideas, is all. He thought you were a man at first.” Oh, so that was it? Blake covered her mouth to suppress a snort, though the blonde frowned. “Are you okay?”

 

“Hm? Oh, yes, that just… made me amused. Ah, so… A bath?” Whatever was on the tray that the man brought in smelled of spice. Crinkling her nose up, Blake shook her head slowly to avoid another dizzy spell.

 

“Yeah!” Yang stood, stretching herself out and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “You must feel so weird, being out of it for so long?”

 

“I certainly feel… strange. Better than our first meeting, though.” The elder teased, brushing matted coal hair from her face. “Definitely need that bath… How are my wounds?” She found herself dressed; Loose sweats? That man’s?

 

“Well, I already told you about your leg… Your stomach and back were badly lacerated and some of those are definitely going to scar.” Gathering a few things, Yang seemed to size her up. “Let me go get you some more of my dad’s clothes… Well, his old stuff, that he doesn’t fit anymore.”

 

Blake smirked, nodding faintly. That girl trying so hard to reassure her, over clothes no less. It was all so… strange. If it weren’t for being framed, she might have eventually faced the three of them for the White Fang.

 

When Yang left the room, the injured Faunus tried to lift her left leg. There was a bit of muscle memory in the action, but the pain was too great. “Damn…” Running her hands over the stiff limb, she sighed roughly.

 

It may have happened eventually, especially running in the White Fang. But, now she was on the run, with an injured leg. A leg that wouldn’t work the same…

 

Pulled from her thoughts as the door opened again, Blake’s ears quirked up tall as the blonde entered the room again. “Found some of dad’s old suits. Yours was ruined by the crash… and the saltwater.” Yang smiled sheepishly, an outfit folded in her arms.

 

“Oh, and… My sister made you a cane.” The blonde gestured, a patch of red hair poking from behind her.

 

“...Ruby, right?” Blake spoke to the fluffy hair, chuckling when there was a nod. “Well, thank you, both of you. Let me see what you made, hm?” Holding out thick hands, Blake even cheekily closed her eyes.

 

Hearing Ruby shuffle forward, the Faunus then felt the cane placed in her palms. It had a healthy weight; It would no doubt hold her. It felt thick… Wooden?

 

Sunlit whiskey opened to survey the item in her hands, widening in surprise. It appeared to be one piece; Designs having been burned into the length. She saw a small kitten, countless stars, and the ocean.

 

“Ruby, this is… this is beautiful. You did this yourself?” Blake’s brows drew together, raising towards the young girl.

 

“Well, yeah. It was really fun, you like it, right?” Ruby nervously shuffled, rubbing at a tanned arm.

 

“I love it!” The Faunus chuckled, running her fingers over the designs. “This is fantastic, Ruby… Thank you.”

 

“Hah, good!” The shy girl beamed, jetting from the room quickly.

 

Snickering, the elder looked up to Yang. “Well, guess it’s time for that bath…” Holding the curved grip in her left hand, Blake took a breath and braced the cane against the floor.

 

Quickly, Yang set down the folded outfit to assist the Faunus. “Not too fast… Don’t know how much weight that leg can hold.” The blonde smiled, hooking an arm around the elder’s waist to better support her.

 

“True…” Seemingly saddened by that, Blake bit into her bottom lip as the both of them struggled. Finally, she stood, dull pain shooting through her leg as she leaned against the cane.

 

“Fuck… Oh, sorry, I-” Stammering, the Faunus silenced when the blonde chuckled.

 

“It’s fine, I’m sure it hurts… Just don’t talk like that around Ruby.” Yang winked, easing her supporting weight from Blake. The Faunus took to a little but faltered when most of the bracing was gone.

 

“Looks like I’ll be helping you for a bit more then, hm?” The younger woman smiled, helping Blake wander towards the washroom.

 

“Yeah… But I think a bit of privacy calls before I get my bath… I’ve got to piss like no one’s business.” Blake spoke brashly, snickering to the flush it caused from Yang.

 

“R-right, I bet! Um… I’ll just wait out here until you’re done!” The Faunus could lean on the walls, anyhow. Yang waited until the elder was secured and ducked out, closing the door softly.

 

Should she wait out here? Yang wandered from the room, flushing a bit brightly. Blake hadn’t exactly been able to relieve herself, even unconscious. She figured it might have been dehydration; The Faunus hadn’t taken water as well as soup broth…

 

At any rate, she only hoped the elder would get better with her care. Something… seemed to be there.

* * *

**AN: Forgive me for the long break and short chapter, but depression mixed with an unruly busy real life certainly put writing to a stop. Please leave a comment!**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on tumblr as well, kruger-corvus.


End file.
